


The Diary

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Godric's Hollow, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione visit Godric's Hallow during the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godric's Hallows

Harry was fully aware of the fact that Hermione had been reluctant to visit Godric's Hallows. They both knew the risk, knew that Voldemort would likely have a trap ready there. But... he felt he had to. Whether there was some clue as to what the next horcrux could be or what, he felt he had to go there. Hermione was hesitant, but she didn't argue as much as she would normally, the thought of Ron, and how he was doing ever present in her mind. Harry worried too, of course, but Ron was more than capable of taking care of himself. He would manage.

Hermione handed him the polyjuice potion, and they Apparated just after drinking. The first thing they saw was the statue. At first it looked like a statue of some man Harry didn't recognize, but as they stepped closer it turned into a statue of his parents? He glanced quickly at Hermione to verify that he wasn't seeing things, and she nodded. Apparently he hadn't needed to voice his question. He smiled tightly, and they continued on. Wandering around for a little while, they came upon the graveyard. Hermione was the first to step inside it, whispering "just for a moment."

\---

Exiting the graveyard and feeling a little confused and rather overwhelmed, Harry followed Hermione as she continued on.  
It didn't take long to reach a house that looked as if it had been blown up from there. They stared in silence. "Was that..." Hermione whispered, pointing towards the upper floor. Harry nodded. "I want to go inside. Just for a moment." He told her. Hesitantly, she nodded. They climbed over the fence, and a little well of anger sprang up when he noticed the sign. "They act as if this is a national monument and not a family tragedy" Hermione snarled. Harry, said nothing, as nothing else was to be said. They entered the house in silence. And looked around. They entered what would once have been the living room. Harry distantly remembered that this was the last room all three of them had been in before Voldemort showed up. His father had been entertaining him with conjuring sparkly.... lights? Bubbles? Harry couldn't remember. Hermione gasped softly, and Harry spun around to look at her, alarm rising, and dropping suddenly when he saw she was holding a book.

A smile tugged at his lips. Trust Hermione Granger to go straight for the books. "Harry" Hermione said, distracted. He was about to replay when she continued; "Harry I think this is your mothers diary." The smile fell slightly, and he hesitantly stepped forward, hand reaching towards Hermione, silently asking for the book. Giving it to him, they sat down on the floor. Not trusting that the couch would carry them. Hermione's eyes did not leave Harry's face.  
Slowly, he opened the book on the last page, as he wouldn't have the time to read all of it right now, and began to read.

 _27 NOVEMBER 1981_  
_James and I haven't yet told anyone, but I'm pregnant!!! I'm so excited to be giving our precious baby boy a little sibling, I'm sure Harry will be a wonderful older brother!_  
_As far as I can figure (because we can't exactly hire healers) I'm about two months into the pregnancy. James looked up a spell to tell the babies "gender". Of course just_ _because she'll be born with "lady parts" doesn't mean she'll be a lady. But upon our mutual decision from when Harry was born we decided we'd address them by the_ _gender that society would assign them until they are old enough to tell us what they're pronouns and gender are._

There was more, but Harry couldn't bring himself to read the rest. Lowering the hand in which he held the letter, he didn't notice as tears slipped down his cheeks. Hermione, who had watched curiously as Harry read immediately reached for the young man. She didn't know quite what was in that diary, but she realized it must be emotional. A piece of his parents as they had been, if you will, without someone else's perspective coloring the image. She couldn't imagine having only ever heard of her parents from others point of view, and never having known them herself. And then reading a tiny piece of her mother's diary. She'd surely cry too. Harry said nothing, and she didn't ask. He'd tell her if he ever wanted to. If he ever was ready.


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Shell Cottage, Harry tells Remus

Harry and Remus were squeezing each other tight. Remus had just announced the birth of his baby, Teddy, and asked Harry to be godfather. Almost disbelievingly, Harry had said yes, now, they held onto each other, just reveling in the fact that the other was still alive. 

"Remus, " Harry mumbled, "Remus I, abou- " "It's alright, I would have shouted too. I'm glad you-"  
"No." Harry said firmly, pulling from the embrace to look Remus in the face. "Well, yes." He then said, a blush spreading on his cheeks, embarrassed "That too. But... That's... That's not what I wanted to say-" His face scrunched up slightly, "What I need to say." 

Turning towards the (suddenly bewildered) others, he asked for a little privacy, as he pulled Remus into another room. Sudden realization dawned on Hermione's face, and she shook her head when Ron turned a questioning eye on her.

"I..." Harry began, reconsidered, and gestured towards the sofa. "Hermione and I went to Godric's Hollow, on Christmas." He admitted. Remus, eyes widened. You what!?" he demanded  
"We went to Godric's Hollow. Why isn't important, but..." Remus leaned closer, as if to hear better, even though he could hear perfectly well. "I found my mum's diary..." Remus blinked, having expected something terrible, with how Harry had been acting. The others, in the other room still, kept quiet, hearing every word.

"I only read the last entry." Harry continued on. "From..." here he swallowed a little, "from the 27th of November." Glancing quickly at Remus, but away again, Harry soldiered on. "She. She said she was pregnant." Remus reared back, eyes widening in horror, mouth opening and closing in rapid succession.  
"No..." he gasped "Nn-no, plea-," he stopped, knowing Harry wouldn't joke about something like this.

Curling around his knees, he mumbled another, weak no, before shooting up and shouting "WHY? Why oh Merlin, why??" collapsing on his knees he kept sobbing. The others mouth agape, teary eyed, backed away from the door, looking at Hermione who nodded, but then shook her head, mumbling she hadn't known what stood in the diary.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (that I publish). This was based on something I think JKR may have hinted at once? I can't remember though.


End file.
